


Welcoming the Sixth Contestant

by mr_cube



Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, cryptic themes about how the show works, lady luck evil???? yes., more sadposting ahaha, oh yeah jester cries, warrior mentions cryptic past with jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_cube/pseuds/mr_cube
Summary: A small sad short on what it was like for Warrior after he defeated Jester one last time
Kudos: 1





	Welcoming the Sixth Contestant

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the POV of Warrior.

Walking back to the break room, hand in hand with Jester, was odd, to say the least. 

The others were very... suspicious of them and didn't trust them, they've told me how they felt about them, seeing them after the episodes, fighting them. I don't blame them, I was a bit.. worried myself. 

"Hey, Jester," I asked, looking up since I was still um... well. You know. 

"What?" Their reply felt cold, giving me anxiety. 

"Did you... plan this? Was this.. scripted?" I said, my grip on their hand going a bit tighter. They laughed, hysterically doubled over, stopping us both in our tracks.

"N-No!! But I bet..." They let out a snrk, "she had.." They continued to laugh, and... it slowly turned to crying _while_ laughing. I reached out to gently touch them on the shoulder. They stopped slightly.

"I-I'm scared." They managed to say, once again laughter lacing their words.

"I... don't know what you mean by 'she had' and whatever else you've been through here but..." I rubbed their shoulder, "We're in this together now okay? And I'll make the others see that too. You're just gonna have to.. trust me." I felt them get up.

"Listen, blue cube. I haven't trusted anyone in hundreds of years!! Just Lady Luck. It's best if you don't try." They let out an anxious laugh. "I'm actually still deciding if I hate you or not." And with that, they continued to walk to the break room, too fast for me to be by their side. _God.. I've gotta get through to them. I know they're still..._ I sighed, and walked along, getting into the break room, seeing everyone terrified or angry out of their minds.

_Well. This was gonna be harder than I thought._


End file.
